1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As for a conventional semiconductor device, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-345418 discloses the conventional semiconductor device. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-345418 discloses a both-side mounting structure component in which the semiconductor device is provided on both faces of a circuit board using a flip chip mounting. According to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-345418, improvement of a manufacturing yield and reliability may be made possible upon adjusting a glass transition temperature of a sealing resin sealing the semiconductor device after mounting.